Friday the 13th: A New Beginning
plot Twelve year-old Tommy Jarvis stands in the woods in the driving rain, watching two young punks dig up Jason Voorhees' grave. They open it, and Jason springs to life, ending the lives of the desecrators. Then Jason's gaze turns to Tommy, and he raises the machete high over Tommy's head. . . Tommy, now a teenager, wakes up drenched with sweat in a van from the Unger Institute of Mental Health. Tommy soon arrives at his destination, a halfway home for troubled teens. Tommy is brought into Matt Peters' office, where the doctor explains that the clinic is run on an honor system, with the intention of preparing the patients to re-enter society. Tommy then meets young Reggie, whose grandfather George works at the house. Sheriff Tucker and his deputy return patients Tina and Eddie to the institute. Following close on their heels are Ethel and "Junior" Hubbard, whose property adjoins the halfway house. The foul-mouthed Ethel raises Hell about the kids again having sex on her property. Ethel's fears about the "loonies" are justified in short order when the anti-social Vic hacks up Joey with an axe. Vic is arrested by the police and ambulance attendants Duke Johnson and Roy Burns come to take away the corpse. Night comes and the murders begin. Greaser Vinnie and Pete are viciously dispatched with a road flare and a machete. The next morning Tommy hallucinates Jason standing behind him. At breakfast, Tommy beats Eddie senseless when Eddie wears a mask Tommy made. Has Tommy become the killer he fears? Or is it the drifter that shows up at Ethel's house looking for work? That night the murders continue when waitress Lana and her boyfriend Billy are viciously murdered with an axe. The next day, patients Tina and Eddie sneak off into the woods to have sex. The drifter watches them intently, but he is soon struck down by the killer, as are Eddie and Tina. That night Pam drives Reggie to see his brother Demon, with along Tommy along for the ride. As Reggie and Demon catch up on old times Tommy is accosted by Junior. Tommy again loses control and pummels Junior, running off when interrupted by Pam. When Pam and Reggie return to the house, Demon and his girlfriend Anita are killed. Soon after, Junior and Ethel Hubbard are killed as well. Pam goes to look for Tommy but the killer is at the house, killing patients Jake, Robin and Violet. Reggie discovers the bodies in Tommy's room just before Pam's return, and they both run into a hockey mask-wearing figure. They flee into the woods and come across the body of ambulance driver Duke Johnson as well as that of Dr. Peters. Separated from Reggie and back at the institute, Pam flees from Jason toward the barn, but she slips in the mud. Just before the killer can reach her, Reggie drives a tractor into him. Reggie and Pam flee into the barn - who is the killer who wears Jason's mask?. . . box office this one got an amazing $4400000